


Thin Line

by smutpeddler



Series: Sunshine and Bruises [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutpeddler/pseuds/smutpeddler
Summary: There's a fine, fine line....





	Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble I wrote when it was dead at work. More stuff to come.  
> You can check out my Tumblr too. I'll be posting mood boards, playlists, that sorta stuff over there once I have a working computer. Check my profile for the name.
> 
> Tumblr; wherewecangazeintothestars.tumblr.com

Billy hates her. From her stupid holiday outfits to the ugly VW bug she drives. How she's always at the arcade when he drops off Max, standing outside smoking a cigarette daintily and jingling the quarters in her pocket. He can't take his eyes off her, it makes his blood boil, fist clench, lips twist in a sneer. There are a thousand bitches in the sea, he proves it every time he squeals out of the lot looking for just that. Anything to not see her in the rearview mirror.

He hates that she lives in a shitty shack with a good for nothing drunk of a father, if the rumours were right, and still manages to have a smile that reached her eyes, the color of mud. Of dirt. Definitely not the color of milk chocolate and honey. That she still comes to school without shame after the house fire. The one other students whisper about. That singed her hair and left her arms bandaged. 

She's so fucking happy all the time. He wants to shake her and scream she shouldn't be happy. There's nothing to be happy about in this shit hole of a town that they're all trapped in. All he needs is that smile to falter for one second, one moment where she's just as broken as him.

Billy hates her because he doesn't hate her. Not even a little.


End file.
